This invention relates to a four-wheel drive car, comprising an engine mounted on the front or rear end of car body and having its crank shaft disposed in the direction of the width of the car body, a transmission provided with an output gear capable of being connected to the crank shaft and rotating around an axis parallel with the crank shaft, a reduction gear engaged with the output gear in the rear or front of the transmission, a first differential gear provided concentrically with the reduction gear so as to transmit an output of the reduction gear in a divided manner, a second differential gear transmitting one output of the first differential gear to left and right wheels on the front or rear, a gear for transmitting the other output of the first diffential gear rearward or frontward orthogonally to the crank shaft, a third differential gear for transmitting a driving force from the gear to left and right wheels on the rear or front.